1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention provides a computer implemented method, computer program product and data processing system for managing complex projects.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in technology and the globalization of many industries that have occurred over recent years, companies are under ever-increasing pressure to improve their cost structure, efficiency and overall performance in a marketplace that is becoming ever more competitive. Successful companies continue to reinvent themselves all the time, but there are many situations in which a major transformational project will need to be undertaken in order to ensure that a business is to remain competitive. There is ample evidence to suggest that the speed and effectiveness of such transformation projects are extremely important factors in the future success of a company. Flawless execution of the transformation project is essential. Many challenges are involved in executing major transformational projects at the same time as operating a day-to-day business. Such projects will inevitably cut across a wide range of functional areas, and are increasingly likely to also cut across international boundaries and hence significantly widen the tax, legal, cultural and political implications of the project. Despite this complexity, the projects must be executed in a manner that is transparent to a business' customers by proactive management of the various risks.
There have been numerous publications on Project Management since the subject became a distinct discipline in the 1960s. In addition, many Universities and Business Schools offer courses on Project Management and offer certification programs as well. Despite the wealth of information and guidance in the public domain, many companies continue to struggle when executing major projects, failing on one or more of the critical axes of cost, function and schedule.